


System Overload

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a rant, Mello says something that for once in his life makes Matt put his game down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Overload

**Author's Note:**

> This was done a while back as a challenge to myself. I wanted to see if I could write it and I did it. Then after an hour of crying over the fact I did indeed write this, I pressed delete and sent it to my recycle bin. Where it sat for a better part of a year.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata
> 
> Written to Little Angel by The Deathstars, but it changed as I was editing to Traumtänzer by Diary of Dreams (It seemed to fit a little better)
> 
> WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL SITUATION(RAPE), LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND SUICIDE.
> 
> THIS IS NOT MY TYPICAL KIND OF STORY. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS IS VERY SENSITIVE AND MATURE CONTENT. IT SHOULD BE CONSIDERED CAREFULLY BEFORE READING. THE SUBJECT MATTER IS DARK AND DISTURBING. IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE IT PLEASE! DO NOT READ

**Dec 12th 10:30pm: The Apartment**

Matt shook his head and grinned as he heard Mello's heavy boots stomp up the metal stairs. They always made an unforgettable sound, not to mention you could hear the crazy blonde's vulgar words a mile away.

"Shut the fuck up and go back to fucking your pimp, bitch!" His voice echoed through the outside corridor.

It must have been Suzy in D3. The woman never learned to mind her own business and had become Mello's number three on the " I want to fucking kill " list, right under Near and first being Kira. Matt prepared for the onset of aggression as the door flew open and shut just as fast.

"Matt!" Mello screamed, looking in disbelief that his friend and partner had yet to acknowledged the fact he was home.

The red-head looked up. "Oh, hi Mel" and laughed.

He loved it when the blonde was angry. Matt found him cruel, but god damn if he wasn't hot.

Mello's eyes narrowed." Did you manage to do anything constructive today, like maybe work!"

Now, normally Matt would have told him what he did, but since Mello's birthday was tomorrow Matt had went out to get him a few other surprises. He replied with a shrug and a "nothing really, just watched computer monitors like you ordered me to boss". Matt gave Mello with a smirk to his "boss" statement, and went back to his game. Matt and Mello have been friends for over half their lives. It was probably because no one else could take either of their obsessive ness. Mello with his constant mood changes and Matt with his games.

" You're fucking useless you know that. I asked you to do one simple little fucking thing and you can't. The only thing you know how to do is play with yourself" as he eyed the handheld game in Matt's hand.

Mello continued his rant, as Matt sat there listening, yet still playing his game. He'd heard these words before, the blonde was always careless with words when angered. He let out a sigh. Mello caught it, a malicious grin crossed his face, as he places his hands on the sides of the chair. The blonde leaned down, and felt Matt breath in. Then he moved closer to Matt's ear and whispers-

"Hell, where's Near? At least with him I'd get something done. You're fucking worthless to me sometimes Matt, just my little mutt. I can come home and kick around for f..."

Mello wasn't even done, Matt had him across the room, up against the wall. Matt's hand around his neck. The blonde very much shocked at the amount of energy Matt exuded. Mello's fist slammed into the red-head's face as his turned red from the pressure of the other's hand.

"Is that all you got-" Matt's voice spiteful. "Fucking pussy bitch!"

His other hand connected with Mello's face, then a kick to the stomach came next, sending Mello to his knees. Matt's boot slammed into the side of Mello's head, sending him further to the floor. Matt looked down at him. God he was hot as fuck, on his knees. Matt thought to himself, as he licked the blood from his busted lip. Matt pulled Mello up by a fist full of hair.

"Get the fuck up you little bitch. I can't believe you call yourself a mafia boss. That shit is fucking laughable." He slammed Mello's head back against the wall. The penalty for the kick Mello gave him.

Matt could see pure anger in those ice blue eyes and he loved it. Matt was feeding off of it. If only for tonight he would have all of his blonde friend. Matt moved close, his body against Mello's. He could feel the heat coming off the other's skin as the blonde spat in his face.

"Get the fuck off me!" Mello's icy tone sent chills up Matt's body making him hard. The red-head had wanted the blonde since the Wammy days. He just had a way of making Matt's body come alive just by being near him.

Without further thought about it his fist broadsided Mello, sending his face to the right. Matt's hand caught his chin, gripping tightly, holding his face in front of Matt's. The red-head watched as the blood trickled from his nose and the corner of his mouth. He just wanted to taste it, his fingers smearing the crimson liquid over Mello's pale cheek. Matt felt something snap inside him when he thought of how good Mello would look tomorrow, with the bruises on his face. To know he, Matt, put them there. Matt might be Mello's, but in prospective, in Matt's head Mello was his as well. He just hadn't had the pleasure of the physicality of the fact. Which made Matt get harder thinking about it. He wondered how it would feel to bury his cock deep inside that tight sexy ass.

Mello looked at Matt and let out an angry growl, alerting Matt not to take his attention off him. Matt might have him now, but the blonde was lethal, straight up fucking deadly. That was one thing Matt knew it as he pushed back up against Mello, grabbing his throat with his loose hand, the other was holding Mello's hands against the wall. Matt had to taste him. The violence gave him such a strong urge to fuck and he wanted Mello. Matt leaned in and kissed his swollen cut lip. The metallic taste of his blood, mixed with atmosphere, sent a spark all the way Matt's groin.

"What the fuck Matt!" Mello yelled before Matt ascended back onto his lips.

He bit Mello's lower lip, wanting him to open his mouth and allow him to taste more of him. Instead, Mello denied him as his head slammed into Matt's and caused him stumble backwards. Mello lunged after Matt going straight for his face with punches, each crushing blow to his face it made the attention all the more attractive. The intensity that was Mello was playing hell on Matt's senses.

"I fucking hate you sometimes." Mello turned to walk off, limping towards the bathroom.! "I don't know why I keep you around"

Mello sent the comment spiraling towards Matt, and it hit him hard. It was that final verbal bomb that sealed tonight's fate. Matt ran, colliding with Mello, wrapping his arms around him. The blonde couldn't lift his arms to defend himself as Matt took him down to the floor. Mello got to his knees, but Matt had his body weight on Mello's feet and his arms behind him in a matter of seconds. He got a set of handcuffs from the floor under the couch and forced Mello's hands above his head securing him to the leg of a chair.

" Matt, uncuff me now God damn it!" Mello sneered at him in a master verses slave tone.

"Mello, it seems that you think I'm yours to control, to manipulate how you see fit. I'm supposed to be your friend not a tool or someone to be used." Matt stated.

"You're beneath me, Matty. You always had been." Mello's comment played with the other's vulnerable side.

Matt laughed, "Do you honestly think I didn't allow you to be above me." He glared down at him, " but look now MIHAEL who is on top." The red-head's face went blank. "You know what, I think I will show you the pain it feels to be beneath someone.." Matt stated coldly as his hand cupped Mello's ass. Then he raised back and smack it with force. It sent a painful tingle through the blonde's body.

"I think tonight I am going to show you a lot of things, Mello." Matt grinned and masked the fact he was beyond livid . He wanted to hurt Mello, to make him feel as low as he'd made him.

The Mafia boss gave a sarcastic laugh but deep inside he went into panic mode. He refused to show, after all this was his Matt. Would he really hurt him? His mind raced with ugly thoughts about what could happen.

"Oh, Matty" Mello laughed out loud in a mocking tone "You don't have the balls to do it and you know it."

"Really Mello?" Matt loudly proclaimed as rubbed the back of Mello's thighs. His skilled hands moved over his ass, and then sliding his finger in the crease between his ass cheeks. Mello could feel Matt's fingertip on him through the leather and growled.

Matt laughed at Mello's feeble attempt at a warning. It was funny for him to thinkthat would detour Matt from further decisions. It only added to the fire. Matt slipped his knife for his pocket. Mello heard the leather rip, and closed his eyes as he felt the cool air hit his skin.

"Matt, you so don't want to do this, you know that? Ok , I'm an asshole. I take things too far sometimes. I don't hate you. How could I hate you? We're all we..." Mello never finish, his words were caught in his throat, as he felt Matt's bare finger rubbing downward, touching his most intimate places. Matt smiled as he thought of how warm the inside must be. He pushed his finger in and got an instant response from Mello as let out a very vocal gasp. The uncomfortable feeling and the realization of what was happening shocked him. Matt had gone crazy, that would be the only explanation.

"Matty, please, please don't do thi- enough you made your point." but Matt continued with a second finger, causing Mello cried out even more.

"For the love of God Matt, stop!" He whimpered into his arms as he was made to feel full of humiliation and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Matt was scarring him. Had he really pushed Matt to far this time? He thought with hisass in the air as Matt sat on Mello's legs keeping him where he wanted him. Matt's other hand slid across Mello's back slowly, until it reached his hair and grabbed a hand full. "I don't believe in God. So calling for him to help is pointless!" Then pulled Mello back hard onto his fingers. It sent a jolting pain through out the blonde's body as he cried out louder than before.

"That's what I want to hear-" Matt told him, as he attempted to add a third finger. Matt smiled to himself, Mello was so tight, The muscles clenching didn't help either, it almost seemed impossible.

Matt listened to the panic and pain in Mello's pleas for him to stop and when the blonde made a move it only hurt more.

Matt laughed. "Mel, how am I suppose to fit in that tight ass of yours, if I can't get even three fingers in."

"Matty, please-plea" but Mello's plea was cut short.

A surge of pain shot through Mello as Matt finally was able to penetrate the tight ring of muscles with a third finger. Mello was shaking by this point.

"I'm really disappointed, Mel seriously. Where's my big bad mafia boss now, not so fucking bad when it's your ass about to get it, huh? You know what Mello, for a genius, there is one fact you forgot about dogs and that is- if their masters kick them enough, one day they may bite back." Matt whispered in Mello's ear as he pumped his finger's into him. The more groans and moans Mello gave, the harder Matt drove his fingers in.

Matt got off listening to the sounds that came from Mello's gorgeous mouth. It wasn't long before Matt needed to be inside him. Mello's eyes opened wide when he heard Matt's zipper.

" No , Matt! You can't continue this..Matt fucking stop! I swear if you don't stop..if you do this... I will kill you! I swear on my mother, I will fucking kill you!" Mello screamed out sternly.

It fell on deaf ears, no lube, no spit, Mello tensed up when he felt the tip of Matt pushing into him. His nails dug into the carpet, and he bit his lip trying hard to pretend it wasn't happening. His best friend wasn't raping him he thought to himself as he let out a scream that came from deep within. Mello felt himself tear, a stinging pain came as his body tried to accommodate the felt like he was going to pass out as Matt didn't wait for him to be ready. Instead, he pulled out and slammed back in. The blood on his cock heightened his lust and the fact it wasn't his. Matt's hand came down grabbing his length and the blood smeared across his pale hand. He leaned over Mello, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Matt pushed Mello towards the chair, giving slack to the chain on the cuffs.

He pulled Mello back towards his body. The blonde tensed at the feel of Matt's huge cock rubbing against him as crimson stained fingers pushed harshly between his lips.

"Suck -" Matt commanded.-" -my pretty little bitch.."

Mello shook his head no in defiance. He knew all to well that if he opened his mouth he'd have no choice but to comply.

"No, Mello-" Matt said coy-like. "Ok"

He pulled Mello down impaling him on his cock. Mello screamed out as Matt began to buck deep into him, sliding his fingers into his mouth. Mello tasted his blood. It sickened him and he bit down on Matt's fingers try to find a way to fight him .Matt let out a groan in slight pain. He slammed Mello down hard on him on more time, eliciting a sharp scream. Matt relished the sound before he pulled out and pushed him to the floor on his stomach. Matt flipped him over on his back and pulled him close. The chain of the handcuffs taut again as he looked down at Mello with an angry face.

"I guess it's going to be a long night, huh Mello? To be so smart you never really learn."

Mello spread open, tears in his eyes and blood dripping from his body. The site could have made Matt cum on the spot, but he wasn't anywhere near done yet. Mail Jeevas was going to teach little Mihael Keehl a lesson, just in time for his birthday. He briefly looked up at the clock with a smirk and then back at Mello.

"You fucking asshole. I hate you, I hate you! I'll send you to hell for this, you fucking useless

prick!" Mello yelled out at him in a pain filled, angry tone.

Matt leaned over him, and punched him. Then let his hand slid down Mello's face to his neck, to his chest unzipping his vest and exposing the pale skin underneath. Matt grabbed his knife and slowly traced around Mello's nipples with the blade as the other stared at him. He wondered if Matt was going to cut him. It was only seconds until Mello felt the sting of the blade as it cut his skin. The blood bubbled from the cut and Matt eagerly licked at it .

" Mello, I want more.. I want more of you" as he cut a slit on Mello's collar bone.

He licked his lips, as he spread Mello's legs. It wasn't hard to do, Mello was loosing energy as time went on. Though Matt was a little disappointed. He loved Mello's fighting spirit. He watched his beautiful face, the tears that flowed from his eyes, as he pushed himself back into him.

Mello's whole body arched upward but Matt's weight pushed him back to the floor. Thrust after glorious thrust, buried deep inside him as Matt took out years and years of pent up anger. He felt the heat to rise, through his body. Matt could feel himself getting closer, but not wanting it to end. He placed his hands on the back of the Mello's knees, as he pushed his legs back towards his shoulders. It opened him up more and gave Matt a greater feeling of depth. Mello couldn't even make a coherent vulgar remark. He tried to breath between sobs and screams, as his insides were being torn apart.

Matt loved to hear him scream. It made him want to hurt him more just to hear it again and again. He knew he was getting so close he could taste it and was going to make damn sure the ending counted. Matt pulled all the way out and rammed himself back in to the hilt, each thrust causing Mello's head rolled from side to side, like in a dream state or nightmare.

" Matt, please no more..no more..it fucking hurts..it hurts so bad, Matty please!" Mello begged, but the red-head wouldn't stop.

He pulled out just far enough to push two fingers into him, " Now Mel, I know you aren't going to like this, but the sounds you make are so fucking delicious. I need to hear more." and then slammed his cock back in. Mello about came off the floor.

"Stop it, please stop..It hurt-take them out!" Mello couldn't contain the agonizing cries, his body shook uncontrollably, and tried hard to move away.

Matt unlaced Mello's pants as he continued, pulling the blonde's cock free. "I'm going to make you feel good, Mello" he promised. Matt pumped Mello's cock at the pace he fucked him; his hips pushed upward into the red-head's hand. Matt smiled. Mello wasn't enjoying this at all. He didn't want it-he couldn't. How or why it felt good to him, he didn't know?

Matt's hand gripped Mello's shoulder, and slammed the blonde's body rough against his with hard thrusts. All Mello could do now was moan little cries. He was in pain but there was something inside him that he felt was about to burst. Mello couldn't take anymore, and released all over his stomach. The site alone drove Matt into his own orgasm. Mello's muscles clenched, holding Matt tightly, until he filled Mello completely, and like that it was over. He felt Mello's body go lax, as he calmed down, all his anger was released at Mello's expense. He looked down at the floor beneath him. Mello laid there, now unconscious, bloody, clothes and skin cut. The bruises on his face appeared blue-ish purple. He knew they wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

He went to touch Mello's face, but moved his hand back as though he'd touched fire. The feeling inside him proved heavy. He wanted nothing more than to hold him, to wipe the tears from his eyes, and that is when it hit him. The alarm went off in his head.

"Matt, you just raped your best friend!" A voice yelled at him from inside his head.

He quickly released Mello's hands from the cuffs, and gently laid them by his side on the floor. Matt stood up, terrified for once in his life. The thought of what had happened and the repercussions of it played in his head. He shook his head, as he begged for this to all be a bad dream. He didn't do it. "Oh my God" rang out in his head, would Mello leave?

He backed away slowly, then turned towards the bathroom. He wanted to hide, but there was no where to go. He caught a glimpse in the mirror. He'd never hated himself as much as he did right now. The tears streamed down his face. His fist connected with the mirror, and it shattered sending huge shards into the sink. He looked down, picked up a piece, and without another thought slashed into the skin of his wrist. Matt felt the pain, wondering to himself what kind of pain he had just recently put Mello through. He stepped back sliding down the wall and in the few short minutes he had left he wrote in blood on the bathroom wall. "I'M SORRY" as he drifted in and out of dizziness.

Mello awoke hours later, his body in pain. He tried to sit up, looking around for Matt, maybe he left after he was done. He scooted over towards the couch, curling up into a ball, not knowing what to do. He buried his head in his hands, all he could do was cry, a heart-wrenching from deep inside, painful cry. He'd never told Matt, for the sake of maintaining his "act" that he'd never had sex before. He could never have been the complete whore Matt made him out to be earlier in his cruel remarks, because in truth Mello loved Matt. He couldn't let that secret out, because that would give ammunition to use against him, and perhaps endanger Matt. Mello knew full well if he told Matt he loved him, and would want to be more than just friends. The blonde had told himself numerous times that could NEVER happen, not in Mello's line of work. There were days he'd just wished Matt would leave him, save himself instead of going down this dead end street with him.

Mello cried out, asking how Matt could have done this to him? Why would he do it? There was no answer. He picked himself up off the floor, he felt so dirty. He needed a shower. He went to the bedroom first, trying to gather up some clothes. He tried hard to maintain what would count as walking or standing. Mello looked into the closet, and there he found a pile of beautifully wrapped boxes with a card on top. He took the card and opened it. It told Mello of how much he loved him, and wished him the happiest of birthdays. He cried into the card, not able to bring himself to touch the boxes. His emotions were on over-drive. He wondered if he would ever be able to forgive Matt for what he did. The apartment was quiet, and the shower called to him. Mello got up slowly, and found he needed the s of the wall to keep him up. His body screamed in pain with every step as he made his way to the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes. Mello's whole world came to an abrupt stop as the door opened. The first thing he noticed was the "I'M SORRY" on the wall. He let out a loud gasp as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. The chills went through him as he knew it was blood. His eyes traveled to the floor and there he stood eyes wide in horror, his best friend, partner in crime, the one he loved and trusted more than anything in this world. The one that just a few hours ago shattered his "control freak world" was lying in a pool of his own blood, dead on the cold tile floor.. with HAPPY BIRTHD, incomplete beside the body.


End file.
